Sora's Heartless/Gameplay
Sora's Heartless is a major boss in Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Data-Sora fights it in five phases, all immediately beginning after the last phase. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' ;Phase 1 Sora's Heartless looks like a Darkside and fights very similarly, except that every move unleashes a Debug Attack. The left fist uses Blizzard, and the right fist uses Fire. Focus on dodging attacks and then attack the fists when they are on the ground. The first phase of the series of battles is quite harrowing, so don't feel nervous about using a restorative ability or item. ;Phase 2 Sora's Heartless is invincible under its shield. Notice that a white, ghostly Keyblade is hovering over the field. This is what you have to hit. If you can't find it, hold still a moment until it comes lunging at you. The target Keyblade is different from the ones Sora's Heartless attacks you with, but looks similar. When you successfully attack it, Sora-Heartless will turn into a simple Shadow. Use a simple combo on the Shadow, and the second phase shall be cleared. ;Phase 3 In the third phase, several copies of Sora's Heartless appear in the place of a single enemy. Dodge their attacks and wait for white, ghostly Keyblades to appear again. Hit the copies of Sora's Heartless while their shields are down to make them disappear. If you miss your chance, hit their Keyblades until they are open again. Repeat the Keyblade-smacking pattern against the last remaining copy of Sora. ;Phase 4 You'll find yourself facing off against four copies of Sora's Heartless, all with shields up. Whenever you defeat a copy, it will turn into a ghostly Keyblade and keep attacking you, eventually turning back into its original form. Focus your attacks on the real copy of Sora's Heartless. Only bother with the fakes if they get in your way. At long last, Sora's Heartless will turn into a Shadow again. ;Phase 5 Sora's Heartless retains its weak Shadow form that you previously battled in the second phase. This battle serves as nothing more than an ending battle, and does not propose any challenge. Simply attack the Shadow a few times to complete the final phase of the battle with Sora's Heartless. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' ;Phase 1 First, bring many long-ranged commands (because it is very hard to attack it at close range). Once you get past the Rail-Shooting, you'll find that Sora's Heartless has transformed into its Darkside form (similar to Kingdom Hearts coded). It can use its right arm to smash the ground, creating a fire-based shock wave which deals a great amount of damage and 3 fire balls which will slowly chase after you. Another attack is using its left arm to smash the ground, which will produce an ice-based shock wave (it can freeze you). After it use its ice shock wave, it will create 3 ice pillars around its hand, making it harder to hit its hand. These two attacks can be avoided by standing far away from the Heartless and using long-ranged commands to attack its hands. Another attack includes Sora's Heartless shooting a column of light into the sky, which will summon many similar columns around you. If it hits, it will inflict Slow on you. After its HP dwindles, it will disappear in light and punch you directly under the ground. Simply notice its circle of light and quickly dodge roll from it. If the punch misses, the boss's hand will be immobile for a while and open for a quick attack it. After several punches, the boss will prepare the explosion, you can attack it and deal more damage but the explosion will deal a great amount of damage back to you. To avoid this attack, quickly run to a corner and you will receive no damage from the explosion. Afterward, it will begin its attacks again. By using good-timed dodge rolls, this boss will go down in time. ;Phase 2 After you beat Sora's Heartless's Darkside form, it will transform into an AntiSora-like form. It attacks using its copies of Keyblades, which can be blocked easily. Another attack includes Sora's Heartless floating into the air and summoning many copies of Keyblades to fall on you, dodge this move using Dodge Roll. After the attack ends, a Golden Keyblade will fall to the ground and create a yellow save-point-like area. Quickly run into it to receive an ability called Drag n' Drop which, if used, will transform the boss into its original form; a Shadow Heartless which is much easier to fight. By using the Drag n' Drop ability, this boss shouldn't be a problem. ;Phases 3 and 4 These phases are similar to the 2nd phase, except the boss can summon two clones to attack. The clones take extra damage, but while they're alive the main AntiSora enemy cannot be damaged. Note that the clones' Keyblade rain will not have the golden Keyblade. In phase 4, the Keyblade rain of the main AntiSora will last longer, and the golden Keyblade will always fall in the centre of the arena, striking you with a shockwave if Sora is on the ground. ;Phase 5 In this phase, King Mickey will help you transform the boss into a Shadow Heartless. Kill it to end the boss fight. Video Category:Pureblood Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded bosses